Tierney
Tierney was a minor character in the second half of Season 6 of Teen Wolf. She made her first appearance in Pressure Test when she, her packmate Jiang and Theo Raeken were being tortured by Schrader. After escaping, Sheriff Stilinski kept them in his station since it was "the safest spot in town" not only for their protection but also because they murdered Hunters that killed their entire pack and their Alpha Satomi Ito. She and Jiang were ultimately killed by a Hunter. A piece of Tierney's skin with her pack's symbol is kept in Gerard Argent's HD as a trophy. Tierney was a member of Satomi's Pack and a packmate of Satomi Ito, Jiang, Demarco Montana, Carrie Hudson, Brett Talbot, Lorilee Rohr, and many others. Throughout Teen Wolf Tierney was first seen in the beginning of Pressure Test in Gerard Argent's bunker tied to a metal gate with her packmate Jiang and Theo Raeken, a Werewolf-Werecoyote chimera. The three of them were being tortured and eletrocuted by Schrader and Jiang and Tierney refused to tell Schrader what they know but Theo was willing to give all the information he has. Schrader says he doesn't have any questions for them and keeps eletrocuting the teens for fun. Theo, after realizing the electricity is burning his restraints, begins taunting Schrader that probably he was fired from Eichen House or considered as another "psycho". Insulted, Schrader shocks them again and Theo breaks free, ties Schrader to the gate and frees Jiang and Tierney. Before leaving, Theo notices a symbol in Tierney's right arm and Tierney says they're stacked rocks, a Buddhist practice. Theo quickly figures out they are part of Satomi Ito's pack and Jiang informs the chimera that Satomi is dead and the rest of their pack is dead as well. Theo decides to take them to his friend Scott McCall since he has a "thing for taking strays" and leave Schrader being eletrocuted. Sheriff Stilinski finds them and arrests them for murder. In prison, Theo tries to make Jiang and Tierney tell the truth and Jiang ends confessing and Tierney tried to make him stop talking, but she was too late, this leads Theo being free. Scott and his pack show up in the station with Quinn and try to convince Sheriff that he can't protect the younger werewolves from the Hunters and Sheriff decides to see what he can do. Scott goes to Jiang and Tierney's cell and roars at them, making them show their blue werewolf eyes. The two tell that Satomi was killed by the Hunters when she tried to call a truce between werewolves and humans and they had no choice but to start hunting who they hunt them. Thanks to Rafael McCall, Jiang and Tierney escape from the Hunters in a van but the driver of the van, a hunter disguised as a deputy, killed both Jiang and Tierney with his shotgun. In Triggers, Scott and Malia Tate go to Gerard's HD and find Jiang's ears and Tierney's piece of skin with Satomi's Pack's symbol inside cases. Personality During her brief time in the series, Tierney has shown to be determined and resistant as she refused to tell Theo what she and Jiang did and has shown bravery when she said to Schrader she and Jiang weren't afraid to die. She also cares deeply for her pack and Alpha since she and Jiang killed Hunters to avenge their pack and Satomi's deaths. Physical Appearance Tierney was an attractive young woman of small stature who had long, wavy light blonde hair, blue-gray almond-shaped eyes and pale skin. During her only appearance, she was wearing a mesh dark green sweater, a black jacket, a casual pair of jeans with rips and brown autumn shoes. She also had a tattoo that represents stacked rocks, which is Satomi's Pack's symbol, in her right forearm but it was later removed from her body after she was killed by the Hunters. Powers and Abilities Tierney possessed the common abilities of an Omega-level Werewolf including enhanced strength, speed, agility/reflexes, durability, and senses, as well the accelerated healing and animal instincts. Like all werewolves, she has the ability to shapeshift her features into those of a wolf (including glowing blue eyes and retractable fangs and claws) and the ability to absorb pain from other beings. Tierney also possesses the rare ability to inhibit her scent in order to prevent shapeshifters with enhanced senses from tracking her, an ability that has been said to be possessed by everyone in Satomi's Pack. Weaknesses Tierney possessed the common weaknesses of a werewolf, including wolfsbane, letharia vulpina, modified canine distemper virus, mistletoe, electricity, and certain high and low pitched sounds/frequencies. She is also vulnerable to the effects of full moons, supermoons, and lunar eclipses, as well as intense emotions, all of which can trigger transformations in young and untrained werewolves. She also is vulnerable to the effects of Mountain Ash, which can be used to prevent her from entering an area surrounded by an unbroken circle of it or it can be used to trap her inside a circle by a human or a Chimera wielding the ash. Etymology *'Tierney': Tierney is an Irish surname and forename. It is derived from tiarna, the Irish word for lord or master. It is variant transcription to the name Tiarnach and other variations of Tierney which include Tigernach, Tighearnach, O'Tierney, Tyernie, Tiernay and O' Tierny. Trivia *Tierney, along with Jiang, was the only werewolf of Satomi's Pack whose name wasn't put in the Deadpool list. It is possible Satomi recruited Jiang and Tierney to her pack during the Deadpool after the whole Deadpool was shown since Brett Talbot confirmed that Satomi wasn't recruiting new members. Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Omegas Category:Deceased Characters Category:Satomi's Pack Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Shapeshifters Category:Werewolves Category:Minor Characters